


One, Two, Three

by Cimila



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/Cimila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine steve trying to learn to dance before he asks peggy out properly, and she sees him & sneaks in to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

What draws her attention to the otherwise average room is the slightly off time ‘one, two, three, one, two, three’ she can hear through the partway opened door. She would keep walking, but that sounds like Steve and the loud, booming laughter that follows sounds like Dum Dum. Moving slightly closer, she can hear the rest of the Commandos talking quietly, and Peggy decides she definitely needs to investigate. 

That lot could find trouble in a sealed, sterilized room. 

Poking her head around the door, she sees why they’re all laughing. Steve’s keeping count as he tries to waltz his way around the room, but even his counting is slightly off, and he keeps tripping over his own feet. It looks like Bucky’s trying to help, except he’s laughing and holding a likely trod on foot. 

“You got worse!” He wheezes, trying to speak through his laughter. 

“I didn’t think it was possible.” He says, flopping back onto the floor. “Also, I think you broke my foot.” He says, which sets Dum Dum off again, laughing and slapping his knee, almost falling off his chair to join Bucky on the floor. 

“You wanna try helping instead of laughing?” Steve grouches at them, and Morita takes a hurried step back. 

“I’m not going anywhere near your feet.” Gabe nods, inching his chair back as subtly as possible. 

“I’ll give it a go.” Peggy says as she steps into the room, and can’t help but smile at the way Steves eyes light up when he sees her. 

“You sure you wanna? I think he broke something.” Bucky teases, waving his foot in the air. Peggy laughs, shaking he head and moving forward. It takes a few moments for Steve to position his arms correctly, and another second for her to nudge his feet into place with her own. 

“Someone keep count for me, please.” She says, and Bucky immediately starts humming, clapping his hands together in an easy ‘one, two, three’ which is, most importantly, in time.

The first few steps are hesitant, Steve dragging her out of time, but Peggy raises an eyebrow at him, and tugs him back into the starting position. 

“How about you let me lead?” She suggests, and he grins at her. After that, it’s actually quite easy to manoeuvre Steve around the small room as if it were a dance floor. He follows her lead beautifully, even after the makeshift music dies off. They stop dancing after a while, and the breakaway at the applause they receive, Steve blushing and Peggy running her hands over her skirt, smoothing it down.

“Never send a man to do a womans job.” She smiles at them, and Bucky shakes his head, getting to his feet and pulling her into a hug.

“You’re a saint. You’re magic. Steve, you marry her or I will, I swear to god.” Three days later, he’s still congratulating her on the amazing feat of _‘magic, or some higher power, Peggy, don’t ever let anybody tell you you can’t do nothing, cause you taught Steve how to dance.’_

“It’s really not that big of an accomplishment.” She says to Steve, who blushes and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“I, ah, might have actually broken a bone or two in his foot last time he tried to teach me. And the time before that." 

Peggy laughs so hard that they can hear her clear across camp.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out our Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
